Golden Power/Quotes
:(Dimmsdale, outside the Turner's house. A postman opens the Turner's mailbox and puts a letter in it, closes the mailbox and walks away.) :Timmy: (as he goes outside to the mailbox) I wonder what's in the mail today? (opens the mailbox and grabs a slip of paper inside it) I don't believe it. It's here! (cut to Timantha in her room) It's here! (cut to Timmy's room with his fairies disguised as goldfish in the fishbowl) It's finally here! I've been waiting a long time for this. :Wanda: What is it, Timmy? :Timmy: A new comic book! :Cosmo: Well, couldn't you have just wished to have this comic book sooner? :Timmy: Yeah, but in this case, I think it was worth the wait. I better invite my friends over. :(the Carmichael's home; Chloe pulls out a key lime pie from the oven) :Chloe: And done. :Ivan: I hope this pie tastes as good as it looks. :(Chloe's phone vibrates) :Chloe: What could that be? (checks her phone, reads Timmy's message) "I got a brand new comic book in the mail! Wanna see?" :Ivan: Timmy must be pretty excited. (takes the key lime pie on a plate) I wish we were at Timmy's house! :(Astronov, Neptunia and Sunny raise their wands, '''TO TIMMY'S HOME!')'' :(Chloe, Ivan and their fairies teleport to Timmy's room, where Timmy, Timantha and their fairies are reading the comic) :Ivan: Hi, Timmy. :Timmy: (as he hides the comic book behind him) Oh, hey guys. I see you've baked that key lime pie based on the recipe seen in the controversial comic "Crimson Chin and Golden Locks in: The Getaway!". :Chloe: What do you mean by controversial, Timmy? :Timmy: I call that comic from which you've got the key lime pie recipe controversial because it contains no action at all, but at least it's not as controversial as the "Sad Chin" comics as I call them, like "The Crimson Chin Battles the Blues", "The Crimson Chin vs. That Empty Feeling" and "The Crimson Chin: The Chin Fights Back the Tears!", in which the Chin does nothing but cry, and there's no action in them either. At least in "Crimson Chin and Golden Locks in: The Getaway!", the Chin is actually happy. :Timantha: Y'know, big brother, a superhero comic book doesn't always need action to be good. :Ivan: I can tell that you must be an action-hungry kid. :Timmy: Don't remind me. I'm pretty sure you all know why I invited you here. :Chloe: No, why? :Timmy: Because, (to Cosmo) Cosmo, drumroll, please. (Cosmo poofs up a drum and drumsticks and does a drumroll as Timmy reveals the comic book) the first issue of the Crimson Chin spin-off comic book series, Golden Locks, is finally here! :Chloe: Who's Golden Locks? :Wanda: (flashback) She was a female superhero wished up by Timmy when he discovered that the Chin was lonely and wanted a girlfriend. Golden Locks defeated Bronze Kneecap with her hair powers, and the Chin fell in love with her. Then, the comics got "too mushy" and contained no action, with the Crimson Chin preparing to marry Golden Locks. Because Da Rules didn't allow wishes that interfered with true love, Timmy couldn't wish Golden Locks out of the comic, so he wished to turn her evil, and Golden Locks became Hair Razor, a cold-hearted, dark-haired super villainness, and broke the Chin's heart by saying that she hated his "chiny-chin-chin". and she fell in love with her evil self so much that Timmy couldn't wish her back. Thus, the Crimson Chin was forced to throw Cleft out of a roof to save himself and Golden Locks. :Chloe: (interrupts the flashback) Why? :Cosmo: Because, Golden Locks loved cute animals and children. :Wanda: (resumes the flashback) After Golden Locks returned to normal and rescued Cleft, she refused to marry the Chin, as she would never marry anyone who kicked a child down a building, but agreed to stay friends with him. (end of flashback) :Chloe: Wow, that's fascinating. :Timmy: Yeah, and that's only a fraction of the adventures that I've had with the Crimson Chin. :Chloe: Timmy, why did you never tell me about the Crimson Chin when I shared fairies with you? :Timmy: ...I have no idea, maybe it just didn't occur to me. :Ivan: I can assume that you're not familiar with the Crimson Chin comics, are you, Chloe? :Chloe: No. :Ivan: Figures. (to Timmy) Were those "Sad Chin" comics the worst thing to happen to the Crimson Chin since the Chin Cre- :Wanda: (covers Ivan's mouth) Don't say it! :Timmy: No, that wasn't the worst thing to happen to the Crimson Chin. And I would appreciate it if you don't mention the "you-know-what". :Ivan: Oh, sorry. Anyway, what's the Golden Locks comic book about? :Timantha: Well, it explains the origins of how Golden Locks came to be. (shows a page with a blond-haired scientist woman in a classroom) Did you know that Golden Locks was a science teacher, and her real name is Katherine Marrow? Category:Quote pages Category:Quotes Category:Episode quote pages Category:The All New Fairly OddParents!